


Хорошее настроение

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Написано по заявке: Снейп внезапно очень сильно подобрел. Стал улыбаться и излучать благодушие, начислять баллы направо и налево (в том числе и Гриффиндору), раздавать конфеты, а за взорванные котлы и испорченные зелья только ласково журить. Поттер и компания пытаются разгадать секрет такого резкого изменения его поведения.





	Хорошее настроение

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Мистер Поттер! — голос Снейпа отразился эхом по коридору, и Гарри застыл, судорожно соображая, что он мог сделать не так. Не застегнул мантию? Не завязал шнурки? Наследил? Просто проходил мимо?

— Сегодня такой чудесный солнечный день, не находите? — сказал Снейп, когда подошел ближе.

Он шел уверенным пружинистым шагом, его волосы зловеще раскачивались из стороны в сторону, а на лице сияла улыбка. Это выглядело жутко. Гарри моргнул, сглотнул и посмотрел на него в упор.

— О, похоже, я вас смутил? Прошу прощения, хорошего дня! — Снейп помахал рукой и скрылся за поворотом, насвистывая какой-то веселый мотив, а Гарри еще долго стоял в коридоре, уставившись в одну точку и пытаясь прийти в себя.

На следующий день на Зельеварении стало еще хуже.

— Вы делаете поразительные успехи, мистер Лонгботтом! — воскликнул Снейп, и все ученики повернулись в сторону Невилла, ожидая привычного разноса. — В прошлом году вы едва не взорвали мой класс, а сейчас вполне сносно. Выше ожидаемого, так держать!

У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Рон выронил ложку. Гермиона испуганно выдохнула. На Малфоя было просто жалко смотреть.

— Отличная прическа, мистер Малфой, как всегда со вкусом, — сказал Снейп, проходя мимо него.

Малфой провел рукой по волосам и затравленно буркнул:

— Спасибо, профессор.

Весь остаток урока в классе стояла напряженная тишина.

Вечером в гостиную вошла Гермиона с выражением глубокой скорби на лице. Гарри подскочил к ней и усадил в кресло возле камина, согнав с него Симуса. Джинни принесла воды, и даже Лаванда укрыла ее своим пледом. Гермиона долго молчала, не реагируя ни на какие вопросы.

— Он похвалил меня, — безжизненно сказала она, — за тягу к знаниям, когда я вынесла библиотечную книжку во двор.

— Это ужасно! — воскликнула Парвати, прикрыв ладонью рот.

Гостиная погрузилась в хаос: девочки вскрикивали и ахали, мальчики чертыхались и задумчиво смотрели в камин, какой-то первокурсник даже заплакал.

— Не время для паники! — сказал Рон. — Дождемся следующего дня и только тогда начнем паниковать!

— Я, пожалуй, лягу пораньше, — Гермиона сбросила с себя плед и побрела в спальню.

Остальные ученики переглянулись, многие последовали ее примеру, и в обычно шумной гостиной Гриффиндора стало тихо и тоскливо.

На следующий день Гарри увидел, как Снейп раздает леденцы ошарашенным первокурсникам. Во время обеда он улыбался Макгонагалл, и она отсела от него подальше. А когда Гарри применил заклинание левитации, чтобы поднять упавший по его же вине портрет, Снейп начислил ему баллы за находчивость.

Кажется, наступило время для паники.

Тем же вечером Гарри прокрался в подземелья и увидел, как Панси Паркинсон участливо спрашивает у Снейпа:

— Профессор! Простите, но у вас все хорошо?

Они стояли вдвоем, и Гарри рассчитывал, что перед слизеринцами Снейп покажет свое истинное лицо.

— Что-то случилось, мисс Паркинсон? У вас очень печальный вид, — ответил Снейп.

— Вы так изменились, профессор, мы волнуемся…

— Перемены — это к лучшему!

Гарри уже возвращался из подземелий, когда его с силой толкнули в нишу. Он больно ударился плечом о стену, развернулся и увидел Малфоя, Гойла и Крэбба.

— Я знаю, что это ты, Поттер! — закричал Малфой.

— Что я?

— Это ты сделал что-то с профессором! Мой отец узнает об этом!

— Ты с ума сошел? — огрызнулся Гарри, оттолкнулся от стены и прошел мимо Малфоя, задев его плечом, на что тот даже не отреагировал.

За завтраком, когда Гарри меланхолично ковырял вилкой омлет, ему в затылок ударился самолетик. Он потер ушибленное место, развернул записку и прочитал: «Сегодня в восемь в Выручай-комнате. Передай тому, кому достаточно доверяешь». Гарри показал записку Рону и Гермионе, оглядел зал и только тогда заметил всеобщее оживление. Ученики перешептывались, переглядывались и бросали друг другу записки.

Вечером в Выручай-комнате было не протолкнуться. Слизеринцы присутствовали полным составом, сиротливо прижавшись к стене. Только Панси Паркинсон стояла в центре зала, подняв высоко над головой палочку с Люмосом.

— Мы собрались здесь, — торжественно объявила она, — чтобы спасти нашего профессора Снейпа, который стал сам не свой. — На ее глазах выступили слезы, она всхлипнула, торопливо взмахнула палочкой и наколдовала платок. — Простите, так сложно об этом говорить!

— А может, не нужно его спасать? — выкрикнул Симус. — Он стал совсем неплохим мужиком!

— Зачем тогда ты пришел? — Гермиона нахмурила брови и скрестила руки на груди. — Это вовсе не смешно, нужно что-то делать.

— У кого-нибудь есть предложения? — спросила Паркинсон.

— Это Поттер!

Наступила оглушительная тишина. Все собравшиеся обернулись и начали дружно расступаться, освобождая место идущему к центру зала Малфою.

— Это Поттер его заколдовал. Пусть теперь скажет, как вернуть его обратно.

Гарри громко вздохнул.

— Это не я! Я же говорил! Что за глупости?

— У меня есть доказательства, — сказал Малфой, демонстративно вытянул руку и начал загибать пальцы. — Во-первых, ты ненавидишь его.

— Его все ненавидят! — выкрикнули из толпы.

Малфой продолжил:

— Во-вторых, он ненавидит тебя.

— Он всех ненавидит!

— В-третьих…

— Ну, хватит! — не выдержала Гермиона. — Прекратите ссориться, давайте думать!

Все замолчали. Было слышно, как где-то в комнате летает муха. Первым тишину нарушил Невилл.

— Может, окунуть его в кипяток? — предложил он и продолжил, когда на него все уставились. — А что, в Гербологии есть такой прием, когда растение заболевает…

— Еще варианты! — сказала Гермиона.

— Восстанавливающее зелье?

— Отведем его к Мадам Помфри!

— А почему бездействует педагогический состав?!

Ученики по очереди называли варианты, предлагая различные зелья, заклинания, волшебные грибы и даже кровь единорога. Гарри оглядел их, растерянных, запутавшихся, взволнованных, и внезапно ему в голову пришла идея.

— Надо дать ему веритасерум.

— Зачем?!

— И что это даст?!

— Ничего тупее в жизни не слышал, — усмехнулся Малфой.

— Если он не расскажет нам, что с ним случилось, мы так и не узнаем, как его кхм… вылечить, — Гарри вышел в центр зала к Паркинсон и Малфою. — А так мы сможем подобрать соответствующее заклинание или зелье.

— Может, просто спросить его? — предложила Гермиона.

— Мы спрашивали много раз! — ответила Паркинсон, — Но он ничего не рассказывает. Лишь отмахивается.

— Давайте просто отведем его к мадам Помфри, это самый логичный вариант.

В зале снова поднялся шум.

— Голосую за веритасерум и даже готов посодействовать, — внезапно сказал Малфой и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. — Но ты, Поттер, пойдешь со мной. И если что-то будет не так, ты за это ответишь.

— Я тоже пойду, — Блейз Забини протолкнулся через толпу и встал рядом с Малфоем.

— И я, — сказала Гермиона и взяла Гарри за руку, кивнув ему.

Рон молча встал рядом с другой стороны.

— Команда мечты, — сказала Паркинсон, — Малфой, Поттер, Рыжий, Заучка и Красавчик.

— И как вы собираетесь действовать? — спросила Парвати.

— Составим план, — Гермиона взмахнула палочкой и наколдовала пергамент и перо.

Достать веритасерум оказалось просто. Малфой заявил, что у лучших учеников есть доступ к классу Зельеварения, чтобы они брали ингредиенты для своих нужд. Гарри ему не поверил ни на фунт. Однако Малфой и Забини просто вошли в кабинет и через некоторое время вышли с маленьким пузырьком в руках.

Подкараулить Снейпа было гораздо сложнее. Весь день вокруг него крутились люди. Точнее, он крутился вокруг них. Он разговаривал с учениками, сделал комплимент Трелони и даже побеседовал с портретами. Случай представился, когда Снейп отправился в подземелья.

Гермиона, наблюдавшая вместе со всеми из-за угла, выдохнула и сказала:

— Ну, я пошла, пожелайте мне удачи!

Гарри, Рон, Забини и Малфой готовились в любую минуту выскочить и задать нужные вопросы.

— Мне кажется, план провальный, — сказал Рон, — он на это не купится.

Но Гермиона держалась очень уверенно, и ее голос почти не дрожал.

— Профессор!

— Мисс Грейнджер, какой приятный сюрприз! — Снейп сразу же остановился и расплылся в любезной улыбке. — Чем обязан?

— Я просто хотела угостить вас конфеткой, — Гермиона протянула руку.

Она улыбалась, но в ее глазах читался ужас. Гарри, Рон, Забини и Малфой застыли в напряжении. Снейп некоторое время просто смотрел на конфету.

— Он не возьмет ее, — продолжил Рон. — Он все-таки не дурак, вдруг там амортенция.

— Рон, заткнись, — прошептал Гарри.

По его виску скатилась капля.

— Благодарю, это очень мило с вашей стороны! — наконец сказал Снейп, схватил конфету, резко развернул ее и проглотил.

— Серьезно?! — воскликнул Рон. — Так просто?!

— Не время тупить, Уизел, вперед, — скомандовал Малфой, и все четверо выбежали из укрытия.

Снейп перестал жевать, уставился в одну точку, взгляд его помутнел.

— Профессор, почему вы вдруг стали добрым? — спросил Гарри.

— Неудачный эксперимент, — монотонно ответил Снейп.

— Расскажите об эксперименте, — продолжил Малфой.

— Я работал над усовершенствованием Эйфорийного эликсира.

— Что необычного вы добавили в него? — очнулась от шока Гермиона.

— Асфодель.

— И какого эффекта хотели достичь? — спросил Гарри, но не получил ответ. Снейп заморгал, встряхнул головой, его взгляд прояснился.

— Господа? Прошу простить, что-то у меня закружилась голова, — Снейп улыбнулся, кивнул и направился дальше в подземелья.

— Теперь все ясно! — сказал Забини. — Асфодель в сочетании с настойкой горькой полыни из Эйфорийного эликсира усилила радость и придала зелью долговременный эффект.

— Чего же хотел добиться Снейп? — удивился Рон. — Он хотел, чтобы у него всегда было хорошее настроение? Он же сам его выпил!

Малфой закатил глаза:

— Это научный эксперимент, Уизел, тебе не понять. Блейз, сможешь сварить противоядие?

— Теперь да, скорей пойдем в класс Зельеварения!

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона одновременно развернулись, чтобы уйти.

— Ты тоже, Поттер.

Гарри сжал кулаки и резко развернулся.

— Малфой! Ты же понял, что это не я! Зачем мне с вами идти?!

Малфой прищурился и скрестил руки на груди:

— Надо завершить наш план.

Все завершение плана сводилось к тому, что они вчетвером сидели в кабинете, пока Забини колдовал над котлом.

— Готово! — наконец сказал Забини.

Ждать Снейпа в подземельях пришлось гораздо дольше. Когда он показался в коридоре, Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, Забини и Малфой выстроились в ряд, преграждая путь.

— Господа, — начал Снейп, — рад всех вас видеть в добром здравии.

— Профессор, выпейте это, пожалуйста, оцените наши труды, — сказал Забини и протянул маленький прозрачный пузырек.

— Это ваше новое изобретение, мистер Забини? Обязательно попробую, — Снейп взял его в руки, откупорил крышку и опрокинул зелье в себя.

Все затаили дыхание. Снейп пошатнулся, тяжело облокотился на стену. Пузырек выпал из его руки и разбился.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, профессор? — обеспокоенно спросил Забини.

Снейп поднял на них взгляд и посмотрел как на назойливых насекомых.

— Не вашего ума дело.

— Сработало! — воскликнул Забини и бросился на шею к Малфою.

На лице Снейпа было написано отвращение, а Гарри, Рон и Гермиона медленно отступали назад.

— Поттер, и вы здесь.

— Мы уже уходим, профессор! — Гарри развернулся и пошел быстрым шагом прочь, еле сдерживая радостную улыбку. За спиной слышались шаги Рона и Гермионы.

На следующий день первым уроком стояло Зельеварение.

— Вы делаете поразительные успехи, мистер Лонгботтом! — громко сказал Снейп, и все ученики замерли. — В прошлом году вы едва не взорвали мой класс, но я верю, что скоро в этом деле вас ждет успех. Тролль.  
Все расслаблено выдохнули, а Гарри украдкой вытер слезы умиления.


End file.
